


И тысячи тревог

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: Снейп спит и видит цветные сны





	И тысячи тревог

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2019 за команду HP Snupin 2019

Снейп спит и видит цветные сны.

— Наш облик — всего лишь отражение того, что внутри, — говорит Ремус и хвастливо расправляет крылья. Плотные, шерстяные, тёплые, словно рождественский подарок. Зависть ударяет Снейпу в голову, и он не успевает захлопнуть рот:

— Линяет? Воняет после дождя?

Во взгляде Люпина нечто похожее на жалость. Опять испортил хороший сон, а мог просто погладить крыло. Как собаку за ухом почесать. Снейп просыпается, зажав в кулаке одеяло, и таращится в темноту. В директорских апартаментах тяжёлые плотные занавески — Альбус страдал бессонницей, Снейпу бы такие проблемы! Пять двадцать. Ещё спят кухонные эльфы, спят горгульи под карнизами, спят ученики и педсостав. Снейп тоже хочет дрыхнуть до восьми, но не позволяет Армия Дамблдора. Паршивые юнцы, для которых подложить под дверь навозную бомбу или украсить стену половыми членами — героизм, а верх мужества — два Круцио подряд. Идиоты. Алекто осторожничает с чистокровками, иначе бы они обмочились на первой минуте, а с третьей и до конца жизни слюнявили бы подбородок. Младшему Лонгботтому есть с чем сравнивать.

Снейп проваливается в сон и летит. Рядом с ним Трэверс мерно взмахивает кожистыми крыльями. Ниже по курсу сверкает зелёным и алым, и тройка пикирует, заходя на цель: два человека, вполне ожидаемо. Вспышки подсвечивают ближайшего: русую голову и фаланги, обтянутые короткой рыжеватой шерстью. Трэверс и Гиббон берут их в клещи и вот-вот свалят. Не думая, Снейп ударяет дважды — налево, по Гиббону, и прямо перед собой, в живое кожаное полотнище. Крыло взрывается кровавыми клочками, будто дементора переехало грузовиком, и Трэверс падает в штопор. А наперерез уже несётся невредимый Гиббон, и прежде чем ослепнуть от боли, Снейп успевает увидеть, как две крылатых фигуры далеко впереди вонзаются в облака.

Снейп просыпается, и ветер гремит в ушах. Это поёт зачарованный будильник, возвещая наступление нового дня, за которым придёт и новая ночь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Снейп вынырнул из мыльной пены, намокшие крылья тянут вниз. Солнце бьёт сквозь резные окна ванной, и в контражурном свете Люпин кажется ангелом на фасаде готического собора.

— Не знал, что хогвартские преподаватели должны занимать очередь, чтобы помыться.

— Я закрывал дверь, Люпин.

Люпин неспешно складывает мантию, расстёгивает рубашку, вытаскивает из прорезей крылья. Снейп раздражён, однако не может отвернуться. У Люпина рыжие волосы между ног и самый обыкновенный член — а по размеру крыльев непохоже! — ну разве висит немножко вправо. Люпин шагает неслышной поступью дикого зверя. Какого чёрта, это его собственный сон! Снейп хочет проснуться, но тёплая вода утягивает глубже, плещется и бьётся в грудь, и вот Люпин уже совсем близко — устраивает конечности, пинается под водой наугад.

— Подвинься, Снейп, здесь места на пятерых.

От Люпина и правда несёт мокрой псиной и дешёвым одеколоном. Снейпу хочется прижаться, столкнуться плечами, подставить шею. От него воняет тоской и завистью к чужому теплу. Не отмыться, сколько ни мокни среди витражей и эдвардианских пилястр. Он касается намокшей шерсти.

Люпин отдёргивает крыло и разражается визгливым смехом. Так лают лелапы на окраинах Запретного леса.

— Щекотно. Чешешь, как собаку.

Глубоко внутри Снейпа зарождается воспоминание, всплывает резиновой уточкой в мыльной пене. Люпин. Зубы, лапы, хвост, зрачки.

— Эй!

Люпин тревожно заглядывает в глаза. Обыкновенные, человеческие зрачки, а поперёк лица лежит глубокая синева — от голубой розы в северном окне. Снейп кладёт руку туда, где лопатка переходит в основание крыла, а шерсть — в гладкую, порозовевшую от влажности кожу.

— Я сплю, — говорит он, — и мои желания исполняются.

Люпин облизывает ему уши, касается губами кадыка, трётся мокрой шерстью о тело. Снейп дрочит Люпину концами крыльев, мучительно изгибая фаланги, роняя пух. На воде красные, синие, жёлтые блики да маховые перья, потрёпанные, грязные. Люпин поднимает одно, показывает Снейпу.

— Загадай желание.

Снейп сбивает перо щелчком и целует ладонь Люпина.

— Я не хочу просыпаться.

Люпин отряхивается, забрызгав кафель на три фута вокруг.

— Попробуй вечный сон. Поможет, гарантирую.


End file.
